


If you were church, I’d get on my knees

by RocioWrites



Series: KyoKao Week 2019 [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, KyoKao Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Day 1: Decadence/Indulgence“You work too much, so let me pamper you.” How could Kyouya ever refuse to that?





	If you were church, I’d get on my knees

Kaoru has been teasing him nonstop this past month, Kyouya can barely deal with it. Pictures of the red-headed in bed, half naked and proclaiming he’s all alone; audio messages with that sultry voice saying he misses him so much like they haven’t seen each other for years instead of a few weeks; even, in one despairing situation, leaving the dildo they like to use in the bed for him to find. And okay, Kyouya gets it, he’s been working relentlessly with basically no free time at all, Kaoru is getting lonely and bored. And everyone who knows a Hitachiin, knows that being bored is the worst thing that could happen to them.

Boredom is a risky thing in their relationship but he’s sure that underneath it all, Kaoru understands the importance of his work. He is an Ootori after all, he can’t abandon himself to hedonism and decadence only because he has the most gorgeous and cunning lover in the world. What would his father think of him? What would his associates make of Kyouya running out of meetings to fall into Kaoru’s arms?

That won’t do.

Unfortunately.

And Kaoru knows it as well.

However, that doesn’t mean Kaoru won’t fight back some.

Hence, the suggestive pictures, the texts that could very well be sexts in the middle of the day. The promises of passionate make outs and heavy petting.

Kyouya is a weak man, Kaoru tests his will power and self control every damn day. Somehow he’s sort of winning, he believes. But also, he’s very aware that Kaoru is letting him have this victory. Kaoru is simply playing, showing some and tempting him yet never going full deviant. Oh Kyouya wouldn’t come out alive if Kaoru used his whole arsenal, he’s sure of that. And he’s grateful, because then it means Kaoru understands how important his work is.

There’s a fine line here, succeeding at work means rubbing it on his father and brothers’ faces – Kaoru gets behind that. Kaoru loves the idea of Kyouya succeeding over other Ootoris just as himself, even more maybe. This is how Kyouya knows Kaoru is only teasing him and not trying to set him utterly useless with the pics and messages. Which is good.

But what’s better is the fact that he’ll be free soon. Budget meetings are almost done and he has already contacted most of his colleagues and associates, he’s halfway through his yearly memo about goals and achievements expected from his employees. Yes, he’s got this, he’ll be soon in Kaoru’s arm, he just has to resist some more and keep working.

*

*

It’s 3:07pm on a Thursday when Kyouya deems it all in its track enough to finally get some well deserved rest. He knows Kaoru must be working right now but that doesn’t stop him from wishing him there in their bed, waiting for him. Silly, really. Even more considering there were nights when Kyouya left him waiting in bed, simply crashing in the sofa of his office for a quick nap and then going back to his laptop in a frenzy of emails and reports.

Luckily for him, Kaoru is as understanding as a merciful deity. So he stops wishing for the impossible, and texts him about how this time around he’ll be the one doing the waiting. He considers sending a voice message or a suggestive picture maybe – in the end, he merely plops down onto the bed and falls asleep immediately.

*

*

Kyouya wakes up a non-descriptive amount of hours later, a soft rhythmical humming right at his side. Kaoru looks cozy in loose pajama pants and nothing more, the light of his phone giving him an ethereal appearance.

He must groan or make some sort of signal that he’s finally awake because Kaoru turns towards him, a tender smile in place.

“Hey, welcome back to the world of the living.”

He feels like he has been hit by a train and that he could go to sleep right back for another stupidly long amount of hours, poor Kaoru, he’s settled with a lover who hibernates.

“What time is it?”

The curtains are closed so he has no idea if there’s still sunlight outside, he suspects there isn’t. He could try peeking at their wall clock but he doesn’t even want to move to retrieve his glasses.

Kaoru giggles. “Time for you to take a hot bath and then eat something.”

It makes Kyouya scrunch up his nose, he truly meant to take at least a quick shower before falling asleep but well— it didn’t happen quite like that. He was absolutely exhausted and couldn’t do much more that to take off his shoes, socks and glasses and dive for the bed.

He groans again and buries his face into the pillow. Kaoru pats his back.

“That is, if you can actually get up, huh.”

“I think I probably can.” He replies, muffled by the pillow and his lack of will.

“Kyouya, my God. Working so much is going to kill you, stress is going to kill you. And then I’ll be the youngest hottest widower around.”

That tears a bark of a laugh out of his dry throat. “We’re not even married.” He points out, barely moving enough to take a look at the other.

Kaoru has the sliest grin, mobile phone surely in the night stand, all of his attention on a half-dead Kyouya. “Hmm, you’re right.” And he licks his lips. “You should remedy that, before it’s too late.”

Damn, Kyouya knows Kaoru is playing, that he’s not pressuring him into proposing – if Kaoru wanted to get married so bad, he’d be the one proposing without a complain. But Kyouya isn’t a fool either, there’s some truth behind the words.

“Kaoru—”

“Now get up, I’ll get the water running, yeah?” He positively cuts him off without a qualm, not mad but there’s something sharp in his still sweet smile.

It’s not the first time they’ve kind of had this conversation though, and Kyouya thinks it won’t be the last unless he honestly gets the ring first. Sleepy as he is, watching Kaoru getting up and disappearing into the bathroom, he wonders why he hasn’t proposed yet. For real, he should remedy that – and quickly.

Moving is a brave quest he isn’t completely prepared for, he tries anyway and when he finally succeeds in reaching the bathroom door, steam has already taken over. The tub is full and Kaoru is rearranging the shampoo and liquid soap bottles. The domesticity hits him hard, so much that the question lumps in his throat, ready and a bit afraid. Kyouya can’t ask _now_. But Lord if he doesn’t want to.

“You didn’t even change.” Kaoru protests, scowling. And when Kyouya is within arm-distance, his deft hands and smart fingers do rapid work of divesting him. It’s not teasing but it isn’t absolutely functional either, there’s a game of patience and resistance going on that Kyouya wasn’t aware of until just now.

He thinks he’s going to enjoy being defeated.

His wrinkled shirt and pants go to hamper in swift movements. His underwear follows suit shortly after.

The water is blessedly hot, a relieved sigh escaping his mouth. His muscles are sore, his head hurts a bit, sitting down inside the tub is an even greater feat than getting here. Kyouya is utterly jaded, like he could sleep a decade and it wouldn’t be enough. He unashamedly moans when Kaoru starts pouring water over his shoulders and head, he knows what’s coming and the urge to propose and make this man his for the rest of their lives is overwhelming.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” The acknowledgment is easy enough. “But you work too much, so let me pamper you.” And how could Kyouya ever refuse to that? He becomes putty in Kaoru’s hands.

Next comes the shampoo and more of those lovely fingers, massaging his scalp. Cleaning his hair as much as draining the stress from him.

“I love you Kaoru.” He slurs, eyes closed.

The other just laughs, amused. “I feel like you’re only saying that because I’m spoiling you.” He jokes, but tilts Kyouya’s head all the same and plants a chaste kiss on his lips before rinsing the shampoo. “I love you too.” He adds for good measure.

Kyouya believes him. Kyouya knows this. Kyouya is sure they love each other, there’s no doubt about it.

Another dreamy sigh escapes him when Kaoru has finished washing his hair. Once again he perfectly walked the fine line between teasing and functionality.

Why don’t they do this often? Kyouya is so goddamned relaxed right now.

Ah yes, right, because Kyouya isn’t always home with enough free time to indulge.

Kaoru’s hands start the delicate process of lathering his body and it just feels _so good_. Once again this is the perfect middle ground to massages that tease but also serve as a way to relax him even more, if that were possible. And he can’t help another series of pleasured moans.

“How will I ever repay you?” He mumbles, edging on hedonistic, and Kaoru’s hands on his thighs are almost sinful.

The reply is another amused laugh. “I don’t know.” He says in that tone that implies that he, in fact, does know. Kyouya simply slides further into the tub, head resting on the side, eyes still closed and muscles trembling a bit. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll make it up to me during our vacation.”

And _that_ wakes him up. His eyes snap open and he straightens, water splashing to the floor.

“Our what now?”

Kaoru has the widest smirk and hasn’t stop taking care of the bathing aspect but Kyouya is very much alert about this other topic right these seconds.

“Our vacation.” He repeats, cheeky little—

“I don’t… remember we’ve talked about such thing.”

“Haven’t we? Well, I meant to talk to you about it but I’ve barely seen you these past months so I guess I accidentally didn’t tell you anything.” He only shrugs and stands up, not even falsely apologetic about it.

Okay, Kyouya can work with this too, this little devil that has seduced him and the magnificent plan to be even more decadent.

“Very well then, just tell me what to pack.” And he should stand up too, the water is getting cold, but for the life of him he can’t bring himself to do that right at this moment. Maybe he needs more persuasion.

“I’ll make sure to let you know.” Kaoru mocks, reaching for the towels and a pair of clean pajamas. How the red-headed is so prepared escapes him. “Should I dry you off and dress you? Or can you do it so I go and fix you something to eat?”

He shakes his head, somehow fascinated about how Kaoru has him wrapped around his little finger. Kyouya isn’t exactly complaining. Not at all.

“I can manage. You go, get us something to eat.”

“Alright.” Kaoru says before softly leaving a kiss atop of his head and depositing the towel and pajamas close enough.

Truth is, Kyouya can manage a lot without Kaoru. However, why would he want to? He loves Kaoru, and Kaoru loves him back. With intensity. Life together is the best thing he could ever wish for. There’s no reason to deny they make each other happy and well, Kyouya detests going all sappy like Tamaki, but Kaoru makes him a better man. Surprise vacations and all.

The water is cold and he’s starting to get drowsy again, the sounds from the kitchen feel too far away to properly ground him. Yeah, Kyouya’ll stay here a bit longer, just a few more seconds. After all, it’s his moment for being spoiled some.


End file.
